


Two Halves of a Greater Whole

by Royal_Arcthunder



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Arcthunder/pseuds/Royal_Arcthunder
Summary: A retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening with my OC inside the world. Robin is his own character so some things will stay the same yet change at the same time :O





	Two Halves of a Greater Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first long fic and my second one ever written oh boy here we go. Before you continue I thought it would be helpful to introduce my OC so you can all get a clear image in your head of who he is. Not revealing much of his backstory here but enough to help.
> 
> Name: Archer  
> Physical features: Tan skin/Amber eyes/5'-8"/Short messy black hair  
> Attire: Wears black and dark grey armor/has a rather old looking dark blue/book holster? in the back (covered by cape)  
> Class: Dark Knight (without the horse)  
> He was raised in Ylissean soil but was born in Plegia.
> 
> Don't want to spoil anything so hope you enjoy whatever this is going to be and leave your thoughts on the way out if you would like :D

_The sound of dozens of Risen giving chase behind him Archer ran as fast as he could. He fought off as many as possible yet they were endless. His group, his friends, all fell to the onslaught of Risen underestimating the amount they were to encounter. He knew if he stayed he too would have fallen to them as his friends did. His breathing rapid and the burning sensation in his legs reminding him that he can’t run forever. He continued to dash through burned down buildings of what he could only assume was one of the few towns left in this hellish landscape. Fire surrounding him and the sound of these creatures echoing throughout the empty streets he kept running. He faintly heard the yells of those who he could not save quickly being engulfed by the intensity of the flames. He found himself aimlessly running in a random direction just wanting to get away. Something caught his attention in the sky as he ran. Looking upwards he saw a pair of piercing red eyes high above. The resonating growl it released shook the ground beneath him yet he continued as his heart pounded wildly with adrenaline and fear. Rounding a corner he came to a sudden halt. The sound of the group of Risen still chasing him not too far behind him he went towards what captured his attention. A glowing form that he has never seen before was looking directly at him. The form appearing to be a woman had a calm expression on her face with green long locks draping down her body reaching her waist. She extended a hand towards him. The sound of the Risen getting closer Archer closed the gap between the two of them reaching out towards her. As soon as they connected a flash of white light engulfed the small area of the town blinding the Risen that caught up and as soon as they were able to see once more the two figures had vanished._

 

_The momentum of Archer running to reach the woman propelled him a bit forward but he managed to catch himself before he fell over. He looked around looking for the woman and found himself in complete emptiness with light coming from underneath him._ _H_ _e looked down and as he looked more closely he realized it was a glyph of some sorts. Catching his breath he looked back up to look for the woman and jumped slightly as she appeared in front of him not even a foot away. There was silence between them for what felt like forever and the lack of everyday noises it was almost maddening of how awfully quiet it was. The woman stared at Archer with the same calm expression but her form appeared weaker._ _A_ _bit more transparent than before “We don’t have much time Archer. I wish I_ _could_ _explain_ _to you_ _the task I will be sending you off to but I am growing weak and our time here is fleeting.” Archer wore a quizzical look on his face and before he could ask a_ _ny_ _question_ _s_ _he was cut off by the woman “There will be others along side you. Make things right the fate of the_ _world depends on you all” as she was saying this she rose her hand and the same familiar flash of light engulfed them once more._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small prologue to explain how he got involved and also to test the waters on the way I write I already have more written but I'm still working on it :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this little small sample <3


End file.
